


the blue boy next door.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Jonas Noah Vasquez, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Isak Valtersen, Enemies to Lovers, Evak - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Even Bech Næsheim, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but they're doing fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: even always hated the color blue, and as soon as isak knocked on his door, he knew that the next door boy would cause him problems.and he couldn't to escape anymore.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 22





	1. before the storm

The Bergen campus wasn’t exactly "organized" when it came to new students mixing with old students.The rooms were divided by corridor, one room facing the other. 

And it was exactly in this hallway, Even Bech Næsheim, for some reason of fate, was responsible for the new student.

Isak Valtersen. 

**MONDAY. Bergen** **College, Norway** **.**

Monday. Another fucking monday. 

Even sighed before he really opened his eyes, he hadn't slept much last night because he had to review the semester's work.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , because when he finished his homework, he spent the night drinking with the kids from the other college. 

— Evan, two minutes! 

Richard was a pain in the ass. The moment Even set foot on campus, he implicated calling him "Evan" and the kid just didn't want to buy a fight. He whispered a "yes" before he got up, tripping over some objects that were thrown to the ground. 

God, he really needed a clean-up. 

He put on the first shirt he saw thrown before opening the door, finding Richard with a clipboard full of papers. 

— Evan, since it's the beginning of period and you're the only one without a roommate. — He pointed to the room on the other side. 

— Here is the chart for room 306, you will be responsible for the new student's accommodation. The keys. - It was amazing how he even asked "do you want to?", no it was more an obligation. 

**Room 306 was his job.**

He gave the key to the blond and went out, knocking on the doors for everyone to stand up. A sigh escaped his lips before he closed the door, looking at the empty front room. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	2. in the middle of storm.

**08:50**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**  
Even, who was sitting on his bed surrounded by books, sighed.   
"who knocks on the door three times?" he asked himself while walking towards the door, opening.

and he couldn't be more wrong when he talked earlier about not being a big problem, he was. especially when Isak tidied up his red scarf before introducing himself. the nervousness was really present in his speech. 

— hi! i'm the new student. Isak.

Even didn't answer him immediately. his mind seemed not to process the blue that painted every little piece of the boy's face, the green in his eyes kept him stuck for a few seconds before pigging.

— i'm Even, your roommate. or whatever, the rooms are separated. 

the boy nodded, an uncomfortable silence settled between the two until Even remembered to take the key, handing them over. before the boy could thank him, he closed the door. not really wanting to be rude, but the shade of blue in Isak scared him. 

he had never seen anything so blue. and certainly would keep his _distance_. 

**11:11**

the mission to keep the distance seemed to slowly fail. it was the first thing that came to Even's mind when he entered the cafeteria, going towards the table that always sat. him and his friends. 

— and here he comes! — Jonas spoke on seeing him, Even almost sketched a smile. almost. because his eyes went towards the Isak that was sitting at the table.

**the blue boy.**

" _why would he sit there? it's my table and my friends_." ignoring the feeling he recognized as jealous, keeping it in the back of his mind or he would certainly cause trouble and continued walking towards the table. sitting next to Magnus, who didn't even notice Even's gaze for the novice. 

— man, this is the new-

— he's my roommate. — Isak answered excitedly, the idea of having a rommate or even a friend for him seemed a great novelty.

— i'm not. he's the new guy in the other room, our rooms are separated. — Even answered, not really caring about the tone of his voice. until he received a look from Jonas who certainly said "what the fuck are you doing? be nice!" but he didn't want to. he didn't want to be anything to Isak and much less cool. 

the boy nodded in agreement, after all, he was just the new guy anyway. the conversation continued during the break time, something secretly bothered Even, that everyone there was eating and Isak wasn't. he kept his attention on the conversation and seemed so worried about saying the right things. 

but it was probably nothing, he didn't pay that much attention to Isak to consider getting worried, right? 

when the signal rang, everyone went on their way, including Even that had exams. Isak remained sitting for a few seconds now watching the empty cafeteria, a sigh escaped between his lips. 

" _i can do this._ " was repeated like a mantra in his mind, which got up going in the opposite direction of the boys, going to the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!


End file.
